


Are You Supposed to Kill Your Soulmate?

by Tsunamiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Alternate Universe - Samurai, Anal Sex, Feudalism, Gay, Japanese Culture, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Shibari, Soulmates, also, but i'm not perfect, don't worry !!!, i did a LOT of research on 17th century japan, i've never written something with shibari in it SOOOO OOF, it'll eventually lead into smut, just for this fic LOL, so if there are mistakes i'm sorry !!!, sooooo gotta add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: A tale as old as time-- Throughout the many lives we live, there will always be someone bound to our soul. It's the 1600's and the Edo period in Japan was just starting-- He'd crossed paths with many people, but one fateful night when a silent ninja named Keiji Akaashi stumbles upon his next target, Kōtarō Bokuto, something that he doesn't expect to happen occurs. He knew something was wrong the moment he stepped onto the Daimyō's ( a fictional man named Nakagawa Seiji ) property.This samurai was going to be a hard one to kill and not because Akaashi lacked the skills to dispose of him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 13





	Are You Supposed to Kill Your Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> ayoooooo, thanks for reading !!! i plan to make this a multi-chaptered fic-- I did a lot of research on the subject so that I didn't sound stupid and I hope my information is accurate !!! no one is perfect, though, and if you have any suggestions on how I can be more accurate, let me know !!! i was trying to make it not as romanticized as could be, but, we have cliches for a reason, right ??? LOL lemme know what y'all think of this and, as always, you can follow me on twitter @SplashyTsunami and tumblr at tsunamistorm !!! thanks again!

The target was Nakagawa Seiji, an important Daimyō from the Hojo clan in feudal Japan. His instructions were clear: Eliminate and dispose of him and his samurai, Kōtarō Bokuto.

One question continued to plague Akaashi, however; why did that name sound familiar? No, it didn’t sound familiar, it felt familiar. It still bothered him even though when he was on a mission, everything was blocked out. His feelings were put to the side, his mind was focused, and his job was the only thing he put his energy into.

An almost nostalgic feeling overtook him as he slithered through the Senmaida surrounding the lord’s home. It caused him to stop in his tracks, halting in the reeds of the rice fields. _Kuso_ , what was this feeling bubbling in his chest? Akaashi’s eyes squeezed shut, brows furrowing as he clutched at his heart, fist tightening into a ball.

Allowing himself a few moments to breathe, the ninja was finally able to regain his composure. His eyes cracked open and he took in his surroundings; that’s right. He was standing in the ankle-deep water, hunched over so that the reeds rose up to his back and hid his form-- Kill Seiji...That’s all he was supposed to do. ‘Push those feelings from your mind, Akaashi. What’s wrong with you?’

Upon arriving at the ornamental, two-storied shoin-zukuri style home in which the soon to be late Nakagawa Seiji lived, the deathly silent assassin slipped through the exquisite gardens that served as a reminder to the common folk just who it was that had the power and money to control them.

Sickening.

Disgruntled peasants were forced to start the lifestyle and adapt to the ways of the ninja just to regain their sense of self. Rigorous training, fasting, and altering one’s appearance to make themselves unrecognizable were just a few of the skills they’d picked up. Rarely was a sneak attack their main method, but Akaashi had perfected it. He could slip in and out with nothing but a bloody streak on the inside of his dark blue ninja-yoroi where he wiped the blade of his kunai clean. His victims? Left with a gaping wound in their jugular, the viscous liquid pouring out like a waterfall and seeping through the wooden floors to stain the green grass underneath.

Normally, the smell of flowers and the chirping of crickets wouldn’t register in his brain, but the question of who this Bokuto-san was distracted him so much, it allowed the scent to flood into his nostrils and the noise to enter his ears— But there was no time for frivolity. He had to see him and put this trivial matter to bed— It was just a childish feeling that would soon be quashed ( or so he kept telling himself ) and the samurai would be left exsanguinated next to his Daimyō.

Only a few more feet remained before he was at the front, eyes scanning the area for any sign of movement. Nothing-- All the candles were out, too. They both must’ve been asleep. Akaashi couldn’t be too careful, though. He knew that Bokuto would most likely be on the bottom floor near the entrance while Seiji slept up above-- He’d have to take him out before he could sneak into the Daimyō’s room and dispatch him as well.

Going in through the front would be extremely risky; however, he’s pulled off even more dangerous stunts-- How hard could one samurai and a lord be?

Gently, so as to not create a single click of noise, Akaashi pulled open the sliding door, slipping in through the tiniest crack imaginable. There were four rooms, two on each side of the hallway leading directly to the back where a staircase that connected the downstairs to the upstairs was. Which room should he check first...Again, he was gambling that Bokuto would be in one of the two rooms near the entrance, but now there was the question of which one AND the added question of were the other four rooms occupied-- Along with the question of just who this samurai was! He was starting to unravel, his cool, calm demeanor being stripped away like string from a ball of yarn-- Too many questions, too many feelings; it was spiraling out of control.

Was this it? Had he finally peaked? Would this be his last mission?

No, he couldn’t think like that.

Making sure the mask was pulled over his mouth and right below his eyes, Akaashi finally held onto his last inkling of control. ‘Oh, Amaterasu above, am I going to be able to complete this mission?’ His composure was under attack with the countless thoughts running through his mind-- Thankfully two out of the three big questions he had were about the task assigned to him. The third one, however, had become a self-appointed ‘journey’, if you will.

Using his own, personal logic, the ninja glanced down at his hands, twisting his right one a few times-- That was his dominant hand and his answer. Sliding over to his right side, he gently pulled the door open-- _Tawagoto_ , empty...While he was on that side, he figured he might as well check the other two in the back. Both of those turned out to be barren as well.

The room on the left side near the entrance was all that remained. ‘If you think about it, I’m facing the entrance and my right hand is pointing to that room now, so...I wasn’t entirely wrong.’ That thought zipped through his mind, causing the corners of his lips to twitch up into a tiny smile-- It was covered by the mask, however-- That reminded him to pull the hood over his head to hide his hair as well.

In and out, that’s all. See him, stab him, and wash his hands of this mess.

The door was slowly pulled open and, sitting tailor-styled on a zabuton was his first target; Kōtarō Bokuto. His head was lowered, exposing that salt-and-pepper hair that made him look like one of the _shimauma_ from _Afurika_ he’d seen being paraded through the towns. That helmet hair was awful, too, sticking out like two large ears.

The overwhelming feeling rushing to his brain and heart almost knocked him flat on his ass. Akaashi had no words to describe what he was experiencing and, without thinking about it, he took a heavy step backward. In a flash, those golden eyes were on the ninja and, for a split second, he swore they were glowing.

 _Kuso_ , _kuso_ , _kuso_! He had to escape and fast! But those eyes locking onto him held his form still-- His skull felt like it was going to split and he had no idea what to do. Akaashi’s breath picked up and he took a few more steps back as the samurai stood from his position, reaching for the katana on his left side-- With how the ninja was built, Bokuto’s wakizashi could have easily done the trick-- But, he’d have to catch him first.

Shaking his head free of all the thoughts that had infected his mind, Akaashi turned on his heel and bolted out, slamming the front door wide open and tearing off through the rice fields. Without glancing behind him, he slipped into the darkness of the forest to hide-- There was no way that the samurai would be able to catch up to him.

Scrambling up a random tree, the ninja sat in the crook made where a large branch connected to the thick trunk. His heart was pounding, a mixture of him running and the emotions swelling in his chest had it racing. Akaashi closed his eyes, resting the back of his head against the trunk. It seems like he’d have to try another way in-- He was not going to mess this up.

Time to do a little dressing up.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully, that was good-- i always go through this turmoil whenever i draw, write, and cosplay-- as I'm doing I'm like 'hell yeah, this is going great !!!' and then when I look at the picture as a whole, reread my fic 20 times, or turn the camera on for my cosplay, I'm always like 'wow, this is absolute trash !!!'
> 
> anyway, sorry for that mini rant-- again, I really really really hope y'all liked it !!! my twitter and tumblr are in the beginning notes so don't hesitate to follow me and check out my other works! hopefully, I'll be able to finish them as well..........sorry LOL


End file.
